


春盛

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	春盛

三月，外面总是阴雨绵绵，就算是不下雨天也总是灰暗的，一出门便感到一股潮气袭来，让人提不起精神。

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声未曾停歇，干爽的卧房中点燃了檀香，淡淡的香气萦绕在卧房中，显得格外温馨。卧房内铺满厚厚的羊毛毡子，往里望去那宽大的床上落下了层层帷幔，时不时晃动几下，引人遐想。

肚子里的宝贝已经三月有余，他身材修长清瘦，所以肚子倒也不怎么显怀，只是这些天来只感觉格外敏感燥热，总是不太得劲儿。

此时他只披着一件淡蓝的缎面长袍，袍子已经自他一侧肩头滑落，身上的人正埋在他的脖颈处细细啃咬着。而他的下身什么也没穿，大张着两条细嫩白皙的长腿，任由那人的炽热在他最隐秘之处慢慢地、打着圈圈研磨着。

他受不了这样隔靴搔痒般的折磨，只好出声催促道：“啊……快、快点。”

“不行，”身上的人咬住他脖子上的一块嫩肉，沙哑着说道，“还要顾着你肚子里的孩儿。”

身下的小洞饥渴地吮吸着那粗硬的炽热，他扭着腰委屈道，“可是、可是我好难受……”他觉得自己浑身滚烫，好似是快要烧起来了，“重一点，求你……”

“乖，”哪吒亲了亲他红彤彤的鼻尖，他又何尝不想抬高他的双腿狠狠捣坏那水流不止的小洞，但他却不想伤到他，只好硬生生忍了下来，“我给你吸吸乳。”

自从怀孕后，他胸前红艳的莓果比平时大了一圈，乳肉也变得更加柔软，一天夜里更是涨得难受，竟然被吸出了香甜的乳汁，自那以后，他的乳尖总是敏感得很，时不时便会涨奶，所以他只能穿着宽松的衣袍，难受得厉害就主动扯开松散的衣襟，红着眼睛主动坐到哪吒身上，拈着红艳艳的奶头摩挲着他略微干燥的双唇，央求他伸出舌尖舔一舔，重重地吸一吸。虽然被吸得很舒服，但身下的小洞却显得更加空虚，他难耐地扭着腰摆着臀，希望这人早已挺立的欲望填满自己的空虚。但他每次却只将他的衣袍掀起，猝不及防地插入两根手指在湿热的肠壁内四处调戏抠挖着，但他俩却不知已经在床上翻滚了多少回，这样的安慰远远不能让他满足，只是哪吒始终顾忌着他的肚子，无论他这么委屈也不肯将他填满。

他实在是委屈极了，几次三番得不到满足，他既难耐又气愤，堪堪躲过了即将碰上乳尖的唇瓣，硬撑着身子让那硬挺的炽热从湿软的小穴里滑了出来，他半倚在叠得高高的缎面被子上慢慢舔湿了两根白皙修长的手指，当着哪吒的面插进了被撑得尚未合拢的小穴里，他一下又一下地抚过最敏感那一点，小穴里堵不住的水顺着他的手指打在身下的被褥上。他犹嫌不够，一手握上了自己白嫩的胸乳，指尖在艳红的奶尖上打着圈圈，奶尖被刺激得脆生生地俏立起来，竟慢慢流出了淡黄的乳汁。

“啊……”他闭着眼睛呻吟着，“好舒服，呜呜，不够……”

哪吒瞧他这副浪荡的模样身下的欲望不由得又硬挺了三分，他用自己的炽热摩挲着敖丙细腻滑嫩的腿根，轻抚着他额上的小角道：“宝贝，我知道你难受，但是我怕伤到你。”  
敖丙睁开双眼，洁净如海水一般蔚蓝的眼眸中蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，他带着软糯的哭腔道：“可是我现在就很难受。”

“真的？”他一手掰开眼前人的臀瓣，一手顺着他的臀缝插进去一根手指，勾着他那两根手指在湿热的小穴里抠挖着，“真的那么难受吗？”

“你别……”他红着眼眶任由哪吒亵玩着自己的身子，反而有种难以言喻的快感，“我、我查过医书，上面说过了三个月就没事，我早就过了。况且、况且你我并非凡人，肚子里的孩儿才没有那么脆弱。”

“呵，”哪吒轻笑出声，重重地按压了一下他体内最敏感的一点，笑道，“你还查了医书？”

“啊——”敖丙轻喘着嗔怒道，“你以为谁都和你一样吗？你想把我俩都憋死吗？”

哪吒恋恋不舍地将自己的手指抽了出来，还顺带握住他的手腕强行将他的手指也拔了出来。他扶着自己粗大的硬热戳刺着那松软湿润的穴口，坏心眼道：“真的那么想要？那就说点好听的。”

三太子不由自主地将双腿张得更开，耐不住地叫道：“哥哥，好哥哥，快进来，插、插我……”

“嗯啊——”感受到那硬热猛地撞了进来直直地捣如他的最深处，他情不自禁地呻吟出声，“重、重一点，我要你、我要你，哥哥再操重一点，啊……”

一边重重地捣弄着蚀骨销魂的小穴，一边朝涨大的乳头上轻轻吹了口气，刺激得那可怜的小东西轻颤起来，少年恶劣道：“哥哥想喝宝贝的奶，宝贝出奶了吗？”

双腿环上他的腰间，三太子神识不清地道：“哥哥吸一吸，吸一吸就有了。”

几乎是立刻地，空虚的乳粒被湿热的口腔包裹，可能是过于激动的原因，很快地，香甜的乳汁便好像是源源不断地涌了出来，舒爽得让他挺起胸膛，直把自己往爱人嘴里送。

吸空了一边，哪吒终于松开了被吮得红肿的奶尖，那红红的奶尖上还挂着一滴奶水，好不诱惑，而他向来最受不了诱惑，于是便低下头，舌尖一卷将那滴奶水卷入口中，还嫌不够地用舌尖戳刺着那红肿涨大的奶尖。

三太子微张着嘴巴轻轻喘息着，下面被狠狠捣弄着，上面被重重吮吸着，他的脑子已经完全不能思考，只想被更温柔而又更粗暴地对待。

哪吒见他一副失神的模样，忍不住吻上了他湿润的唇瓣，粗鲁地吮吸着他的舌尖，直到将他吻得喘不过气来才堪堪松开了他。

“宝贝，”他九浅一深地撞进乖顺柔软的穴口，咬着他红润的下唇道，“真乖。”

“嗯啊，”三太子门户大开地呻吟着，“另一边也要哥哥吸吸。”  
“好，哥哥给你，”他啪地打了一下挺翘的臀瓣，“再夹紧点。”

另一边的奶水被吸空，三太子终于忍不住尖叫着泄了出来，乳白的液体弄脏了俩人的小腹。

知道他刚泄完身会不舒服，哪吒用了极大的毅力将自己抽了出来，亲吻着他红扑扑的脸颊，有些委屈地说道：“你倒是先舒服了，我还难受着呢。”

“该，”他的心上人却十分无情，“让你吊了我这么久。”

“啧，”哪吒将他一把推倒在床上，还十分小心地护住了他的肚子，“翻脸不认人？”

“谁翻脸不认人了？”三太子捧着他的脸笑道，“又不是、又不是不给你。”

“知道吗？”哪吒掐着他的奶尖沉声道，“你刚才浪得我想将你操死在床上。”他将爱人翻了个身，伏在他耳边轻声道，“屁股翘起来，翘高点。”

他的脸贴着柔软的被褥，尚在颤抖流水的小穴高高翘起，对接下来的情事既害羞又期待。

哪吒挺着自己的欲望急匆匆地撞了进去，刚刚已经开拓过的小穴此时正牢牢地缠住他，“宝贝，你真紧。”说着便含住他莹白的耳垂，扶着他的腰一下下地捣弄着，“再浪点，恩？”

“你……哈……”他抓紧身下的被子，“你先、先慢点……”

狠狠掐了一把他挺翘的臀部，他就着插入的姿势将人翻了个身，看见他满脸酡红、泪眼含春的模样，忍不住又硬了几分，“慢？刚才缠着让我快些的是谁？”

高傲的三太子眼尾绯红，泪水顺着眼角滑落到鬓角，他委屈哀求道：“哥哥……”

抬起他一条腿架在肩膀上，下半身被高高抬起，龙王三太子甚至能清楚看到这人的硬热在他身下的小穴不断进出的画面，明明淫乱不堪，他却移不开双眼，反而越发觉得刺激，身下的小洞将哪吒咬得更紧了些，他绷紧脚尖，舒爽地呻吟出声。

“舒服吗？”

他的腿无力地自哪吒肩头垂下，红着鼻尖软糯道：“舒服，好舒服，哥哥好棒，我还要。”

“知道吗？”轻抚着他泥泞的腿根，弹了一下那挺立着的欲望，似真似假地说道，“有时候我真想将你锁在房间里，用混天绫将你绑在床上……”

手上不安分地自腿根一路往上摸，轻轻搔着他敏感可爱的肚脐，用力一挺身，“让你下面永远湿漉漉的，张着腿、求着我进去插你。”

“啊啊——”听着他的话，脑海中不自觉浮现自己赤身裸体地被混天绫缠着，身下小穴饥渴地吐着水，上面的小奶子不知羞耻地流着奶，自己双腿大张地挺着腰求他插进来的场景，不由得咬得更紧了些。

“呵，”他调笑出声，“很喜欢吗？”

三太子半张着嘴唇急促呼吸着，他微微抬起身，双臂搂住哪吒的脖子毫不犹豫地吻了上去。他主动伸出舌尖舔着哪吒的双唇、牙关，恨不能将他一口吞下，他这辈子实在是太爱他了，爱到甘于人下，雌伏于他，但敖丙从不后悔，也从不觉得这是什么丢脸的事，情爱之事本就是这样的，两情相悦便忍不住干柴烈火。

他们都不是圣人。

松开哪吒的双唇，他依然不舍地在他蜜色的坚硬的胸膛上啃咬着，下面还十分配合地扭动着双臀配合着哪吒激烈的动作。

“嗯……”受不了地闷哼一声，哪吒重重地揉了一把他浑圆的臀瓣，“这么激动？”

三太子心中一阵激荡，抬起迷蒙的双眼，颤声却又真诚道：“哪吒，我喜欢你。”

所有的动作一下子都停了下来，哪吒望向他的清澈的双眸，那里只倒出了自己的影子，他抬手捂住了敖丙的双眼，不想让他看见自己双目赤红几近魔化的狼狈模样，而这仅仅只因为他一句“喜欢”。毫无技巧地在他的体内横冲直撞，他只想狠狠占有他，如此数百下后终于喷洒在他的最深处。

拿开捂住他眼睛的手，低下头轻吻了一下可怜的小奶尖，哪吒抚着他满是泪痕的小脸，认真道：“我也喜欢你，很久很久之前，就很喜欢你。”


End file.
